


it's sweet (your breath around my mouth)

by doubledef



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Car Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Top Park Jinyoung (GOT7)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubledef/pseuds/doubledef
Summary: Jaebeom drove nice. He drove nice in a nice car.Confident, assured.Nice.Jinyoung was possibly attracted to that.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	it's sweet (your breath around my mouth)

**Author's Note:**

> i initially wrote this to be a part of my best friends fic but it can be a standalone fic so thats what it is lol

Jaebeom drove nice. He drove nice in a nice car.

Confident, assured.

Nice.

Jinyoung was possibly attracted to that.

The way he glided across the road, engine smooth, hand resting on the gearstick. His gaze, usually on the road, but still relaxed to chat every now and again. Jinyoung found he couldn’t keep his eyes off him, and he wasn’t subtle about it either.

For some reason, it didn’t seem to phase Jaebeom. He didn’t bring it up, and he didn’t get shy.

From all he’d seen, this was new, interesting. Jinyoung liked it when his partner was submissive, but he was pretty sure he liked Jaebeom more than his powerplay. So much, in fact, he didn’t think he’d mind a switch, but that wasn’t the situation he had in mind today.

Jinyoung was sure Jaebeom could see the lazy curl of his lip as he reached over, slow, teasing, deliberate, and placed a hand on his upper thigh. His eyes flicked down, but remained on the road apart from that.

“Jaebeom,” Jinyoung’s voice was deep, suggestive. He could see the way Jaebeom's eyes narrowed, and the slight shudder that made its way through his body.

"Mm- yeah, Jinyoung?" He kept his cool, but Jinyoung didn't miss how jerkily he changed the gear. Chuckling softly under his breath, he squeezed the thigh still under his hand.

This time, Jaebeom gasped. "Hey- Jinyoung." he stuttered.

The giggle Jinyoung let out could be considered evil, fingers curling closer to his crotch, "Yes, Jaebeomie?"

Jaebeom squirmed, “I’m driving.”

“And?” Jinyoung could be awfully pushy at times, especially with that grin that was equally as shit-eating as it was seductive, "I'm not doing anything."

The look Jaebeom sent him told him he was doing quite the opposite, but he kept driving.

Jinyoung couldn't help the way his lips twitched, leaning over a little more so he could brush his fingertips over Jaebeom's inner thigh.

"Am I distracting you, baby?" The nickname always brought forward that dreamy, distant look in Jaebeom's eyes. He loved to see it. "You could always pull over.”

"But-" Jaebeom's hand on the gearstick clenched, "Jinyoung, I have a meeting soon," he quickly glanced over, before fixing his eyes back on the road. Ever careful. "I told you, right?"

"I know." Jinyoung's smile twitched, "But what's more important here?"

Jaebeom pouted, "Jinyoung… I can't just blow this one off."

Jinyoung only laughed, letting his hand brush over his crotch, watching the way he shivered.

His voice was broken, hushed, when he spoke again. "If I pull over, I'm going to be late."

Jinyoung tipped his head back, exposing his neck, chuckling low in his throat. "Well, if you don't, I guess you'll miss out." He did not remove his hand.

He watched as Jaebeom bit his lip, conflicted. Jinyoung continued to smile, fingers tightening marginally. His boyfriend huffed, frowning.

"Baby," Jinyoung cooed. He knew Jaebeom liked that. He liked it too, liked what it did to him.

Heaving a shuddering sigh, Jaebeom gave in, swearing under his breath as he pulled over smoothly, despite how jerky his movements were.

Fucking whipped.

"Fuck you, Jinyoung, if I'm late its gonna be  _ your _ fault-" Scrambling to get out of his seatbelt and seat, Jaebeom almost broke the gearstick in his hurry to sit in Jinyoung's lap, "I'm blaming this all on you."

Extremely smug, Jinyoung smirked, even though he all but shook as Jaebeom ground down against his dick. "I didn't force you to pull over, did I?" The hand he'd teased Jaebeom with was still in its place, rubbing over his erection teasingly, echoing his moans as they came.

But, "Fuck, you're so hot, Jaebeom." All he got was a whimper in response, a head dropping to his shoulder.

Usually it was Jaebeom who got marked up, but he seemed to have other plans, shuffling so he could kiss and lick over Jinyoung's neck as he rutted into his palm.

"Mm," Jaebeom moaned right the fuck in his ear, wet and hot and  _ shit- _

" _ Jinyoung… _ " And there were his teeth, right in that spot where his jaw met his neck. And Jinyoung couldn't stop the way his hips jumped, even if he tried.

God fucking  _ damn _ it.

Jaebeom obviously caught on, beginning to suck, nibbling his way down to the junction where he moaned rather loudly, just as Jinyoung squeezed the head of his dick through his boxers. Somewhere along the way, he'd managed to get his zipper open.

"The back seat-" he gasped, "Jinyoung, I need-"

Jinyoung groaned, letting him go, giving him a rather forceful shove so he could move. He quickly followed Jaebeom over the glovebox to pin his wrists to the plush seats, lying sideways so they could fit.

"Still worried about being late?" The way his hips jolted said everything, leaning down to kiss him dirty all the while getting his slacks and boxers off. 

"Lube?"

"In-" Jaebeom had to pause to breathe, "In the glove box." 

Jinyoung was barely off him for two seconds when he felt a pair of warm, wet lips on his neck, again, biting, needy.

At least he wasn't the only one.

"Jaebeom, baby," Jinyoung gasped, feeling boneless as he was pressed into the window. It was fogged up, he noticed through his haze.

It was hard to double task when your boyfriend was latched onto your neck, but Jinyoung sure did his best, dribbling lube messily onto his fingers and working one into Jaebeom's entrance.

"I can't see what I'm doing, baby." Not that he was complaining, but he enjoyed seeing the way Jaebeom's expression changed as he worked him open.

That earned him a stinging bite, and Jinyoung  _ still _ wasn't complaining. "You like it, though. I like that you like it. I like hearing you, Nyoungie." 

Jinyoung let out a breathless laugh, his free hand gripping his ass to ground himself, "I'm gonna have to cover these for work." he murmured.

That got a reaction, Jaebeom going as far to push back against the two fingers now, in his ass, mouthing over his collarbones before biting  _ hard. _ "Don't. Please, please don't, Jinyoungie. I like it too much."

Jinyoung only shuddered in response, breathing heavily as Jaebeom moaned when he curled his fingers just right.

He let Jaebeom unbutton his shirt, kiss down his chest, lick soft and wet over his nipples, before darting back up to press burning kisses into his jaw, sucking the skin into his mouth where he ran it through his front teeth. He'd barely come up for air when he leaned forward to kiss Jinyoung, gasping prettily into his mouth.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, Jinyoung felt like he was coming just from his desperation, his need to mark, to please. He didn't think he had it in him to whimper, but the pathetic noise made itself known as his hips jumped despite his frantic efforts to stop.

"Jaebeom- fuck- oh my  _ God- _ " He was overwhelming, fingers wandering, hips grinding, lips curious in their adventures.

Jinyoung was on fire.

Control was hot, but fuck, this was way hotter.

He'd barely noticed that Jaebeom had unzipped his pants, shoving them down as far as he could get them, instead distracted by that wet tongue of his. The hand on his dick made him aware, though, groaning as a condom was rolled on, the hurried touches feeling like heaven on Earth.

He felt lightheaded when his hand, the one with four fingers rammed up Jaebeom's ass was gripped, by none other than the squirming man in his lap, pulling it out slowly so he could feel the way his hole fluttered at the sensation. Jinyoung  _ moaned _ .

The fog over his eyes thickened as Jaebeom sunk down on him without another word, holding the hand that was being used to stretch him to his mouth as he moaned shakily. He sucked on the digits, teething gently as he sunk down.

Once he was seated, he began kissing up Jinyoung's arms, making sure to kiss, lick or mark every inch, eyes watery, heavy with pleasure.

Jinyoung felt like he'd lose it right then and there, and shook, thrusting his hips jerkily, sighing as Jaebeom sung for him, wandering hands finding a place on his hips.

Said hands encouraged him as he lifted himself, before fucking himself on Jinyoung, moaning brokenly. Jaebeom was so warm, tight as ever. The wonders of the male body, Jinyoung wondered, even as Jaebeom fixed him with a sultry look before sealing his mouth was his own.

Jinyoung could have sworn he heard a phone go off, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Jaebeom was there, right there, looking like he was born to do this.

"Ah, Jaebeom," fuck, Jinyoung sounded affected, "You were made to do this. You're so nice, nice at everything." The noises Jaebeom made in response to those words only spurred him on more.

Jinyoung could tell Jaebeom was close, the way he was trying to angle his hips so his dick could hit his prostate, moans getting higher, keening. He felt overwhelmed, and fuck, he liked it so much.

Grabbing his hips so he could shove him down on his cock more forcefully, his eyes fluttered as Jaebeom whined right in his ear, hips grinding, lips tugging at his neck once again, pulling at his skin.

Hands, large, warm, pulling at the side of his neck so he would bend it, giving access so Jaebeom could turn him to mush, marking him breathlessly, biting, sucking.

"Jaebeomie-" he choked. It was too much, even as he turned his head so his partner could smash their lips together, coaxing, sucking his tongue into his mouth.

Too much.

Jinyoung sobbed against Jaebeom's lips as he came, fucking himself up into him as best he could while being pinned to the seat. Moaning, his partner bounced once, twice, before following him, cum splattering over Jinyoung's shirt, keening, head thrown back.

All Jinyoung could think about was how beautiful he was; sweaty, panting, eyes watering, ruined.

He sobbed again, waves of pleasure rushing over him, hips jumping despite the oversensitivity, hands clawing up his back, under his shirt.

They stayed there for a minute, maybe before Jaebeom pulled off him, shuddering at the way his cockhead caught on his rim, before dipping down to kiss Jinyoung messily, but not rushed.

Heaven on Earth, it felt like. It wasn't often that Jinyoung got babied, if this could be counted, but he found he rather liked it.

This time, when Jaebeom's phone rang, he leant back to grab it, not without complaining against his lips first. It made Jinyoung smile, watching softly, heart full, as he spoke into the phone, careful to show no signs that he came like five minutes ago.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry, there was a car accident up along the road I was on. I had to take a side route." Jinyoung admired how collected he seemed, a hand coming to caress his neck, cheek, smiling as he leaned into it, eyes meeting for a moment.

One of Jaebeom's hands found his nape, playing with the short hair there as he finished up, saying he'd make the meeting in ten.

He hung up shortly after, throwing his phone back into the front seat, and pulled Jinyoung down into an embrace, snuggling into his shoulder, sighing, content.

Jinyoung's hands squeezed at his hips, "By making your meeting in ten minutes, did you mean you'd snuggle up to me for five and then drop me home?" The way Jaebeom laughed made his chest warm.

"Nah, takes more than ten to drive from yours to my building, though that does sound nice."

They got dressed as best they could after, cleaning up with some tissues Jinyoung found in the glove box. Jaebeom snuck kisses as they did so, preening when Jinyoung giggled, soft for once.

Once they were back in their seats, Jaebeom pulling the gear stick so they could drive away, Jinyoung felt loose, warm, relaxed.

"I like you like this, Nyoungie. I like you." The words made him smile.

"I like you too, baby." He watched as Jaebeom smiled back, still soft around the edges. The drive wasn't that long, and felt shorter now he was fucked out. Jaebeom was still careful, thank God, pulling up outside Jinyoung's apartment building smoothly.

Though Jinyoung said it was fine, Jaebeom still insisted on walking him to the entrance, hand creeping up to press down on the marks he left there. Jinyoung was prepared for a beating from Mark when he got inside. Still, he couldn't bring himself to give a shit, letting Jaebeom appreciate his work.

The smile on his face said everything, eyes disappearing into his cheeks. "Cute." Jinyoung laughed as Jaebeom shoved him softly, before pulling him back in for a few pecks.

"See you soon," he mumbled against his lips. Jinyoung sighed, content.

"Good luck, Jaebeomie," he pulled away, gripping the hand he was offered before letting it fall, "See you soon."

He was certain he was being watched as he stepped into the building, giving the receptionist a friendly wave and hopping into the elevator and turning to find he was right.

They exchanged waves, smiles, and kept waving until the doors closed around Jinyoung, cutting them off.

He was still smiling as he unlocked his apartment, heart swelling, full. Even when Bambam screeched about the obscene marks on his neck, pulling his shirt back only to retch at how far they went down.

He  _ really _ liked Jaebeom.

A  _ lot _ .

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed bros  
> tell me what u think!


End file.
